User talk:Azecreth
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Sure! Sure! Just remember to follow the guidelines. And the RP won't begin until enough user's join so the wait might be a while... :) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Bio Sure feel free to give him commander of the ship if you want. For the ship remember it's prototype 'shadow jumping' technology allows it to transmit it's heat signature a few hundred to thousand kilometers away so unless you have a visual on it you will be looking or gunning for it in the wrong place. It's a marathon-class look it up on Halopedia if you are unaware with them. And it is named the Siren's Call ''as in mythology the siren could attract men wherever they wanted with their songs. This ship attracts the enemy where ever it wants with the lure of an enemy ship to kill. As for it's fate it is all going to be decided in the roleplay. I was planning on making it a page soon. Unless you want to or if you are going to have a high ranking officer character on it co-author it that is fine. Message me if you are interested in that. So to answer the base question again sure just remember the ship's information. Foxtrot12 22:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Sounds great tell me when you're ready to begin the page. Foxtrot12 22:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I just started our ship, not alot pretty much just the name and type of ship. You have any ideas or plans for it yet? Foxtrot12 23:31, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking it was fitted. Seeing as the 'shadow jumping' tech was a big protoype and would be more geared towards stealthy prowler ships if you were to design a new ship that would use the 'shadow jumping' tech it would probably be smaller and more manuaverable. I am thinking that ONI put the shadow jumping drive/radar gear/whatever it really is because it would take years to make and alot of credits so they felt the safest putting their investment in a ship that has a lesser chance to fall in battle and still get feedback. The jumper however I have no clue what it is classified as. If it's a drive or radar system or something I need to work on it. But back to the ''Siren's Call ''I would imagine that after testing good feedback it would later be implemented to a smaller class of ships. The ''Siren's Call ''is just a 'lab rat' so to say as ONI chose it to escort their very expensive package. If we make it something smaller like a computer chip type thing we could implement it in the RP. You talked about maybe blowing it sky high. What if it was boarded or something or maybe even destroyed in orbit and a team had to either get on the soon to be captured ship or floating wreckage currently being salvaged by Covenant special forces to scour the ship looking for it. What do you think? Foxtrot12 21:22, November 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. also is your guy gonna be the CO or XO of the ship or something else. If we know then we can make either the CO or Xo for the ship. Alright I will start working on her combat history. Feel free to make any adjustments when I am done. Now that we have you as XO I will work on the CO. As well may I suggest your guy be a captain or higher as Marathon-Class Cruisers were powerful, costly, and in low numbers so they were only given to High up ranks. I am planning on the CO being a vice admiral. I will start his page after I finish some background on the Siren's Call. As for the shadow jumping tech you still got any physical ideas for it? Like if it's a chip, a sattelite antenna thing, a drive core, some AI hybrid program, whatever. And don't worry about my guys getting off. I would assume that the Call won't go down until everybodys on the ground. I was actually thinking it would arrive a bit before the fleet gets in or when their numbers are small. But let's leave that to the roleplay. Foxtrot12 22:31, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I hope you don't mind but I found a way for your guy to get onboard the ''Siren's Call. ''See the ship took heavy damage in the battle of Skopje in 2547 and afterwards had to go to Earth for repairs. It was then when ONI took over the ship to use her for the 'Shadow Jumping' tech. Now as I have currently wrote it the ''Siren's Call had lost it's current XO who had served with her from the start with the legendary admiral Mcnamara, the ship's CO who commanded it from 2535 to Loosing Hope. Now seeing as they were investing alot in the shadow jumping as if it worked it could possibly be implemented into all warships and the Siren's Call ''was in need of a new XO it made sense to me that they would send a replacement naval officer who was working with ONI to oversee their investment and the device's safety and effectiveness/functionality that guy would be yours. It could really 'spice up' the RP if your guy had some past with ONI I can imagine something coming up. What do you think of the idea. It's cool if you don't like it and want to delete it for something else. I came up with when writing so if you like it tell me and we can go from there. If not then tell me and I will delete the XO being killed and replaced. Or just do it yourself. Just a suggestion. Foxtrot12 23:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. I would imagine it will turn out well and we could just say on the page that the "Shadow Jumping technology was made by ONI and highly expensive and classified but what was known was that it *insert info here*" That may work. Also McNamara is no longer on the call as if you read his page which is scheduled to get twelve times bigger. You might see why I don't want him scheduled to quickly die in a Role Play. Now we have a russian named Torkamentov as it's CO. Foxtrot12 01:43, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Good good. We could bring him down to the surface. Or terminate if you have been reading Pikapi's pages relating to Loosing Hope you might have noticed that bigass super spire thingy he made. I was thinking the call could get damaged and Torkamentov could crash it into the thing to take it down. But I think you have more say over how she's run you are the XO. As for the shadow jumping. Technobabble it is. "Using a dumb AI system functioning much like a radar jammer the shadow jumping core drive is practically the size of a computer chip and operates multiple cyber-warfare suites sending multiple fake AI signals to distract a real enemt AI. In combat instead of jamming radar it can distort it to make a vessel appear several thousand kilometers off it's actual position or overload the radar systems of the opposing vessel if an enemy AI is aware it is being fooled." Something like that but a little more intelligible work? Foxtrot12 19:12, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it would have some damage and nukes and even without it still a few thousand ton wrecking ball we just need a strike team to lower the shields so she can get in maybe the Captain should go down with the ship but it's. your call on how she goes and with Torkamentov, feel free to make his page if you like I am fresh out of ideas but can likely churn some out if needed. Technobabble is done on the call. I would say the work is just about wrapping up on it. I am excited for how this is gonna turn out. Foxtrot12 20:54, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hoorah UNSC Strike Teams take down shields then get the bloody hell out as the ship comes in to break it apart. Excited to see how you write Torkamentov. Also as a question will ONI be really pissed when their shadow jumper meets the super spire or is it not going down with the ship? Foxtrot12 03:30, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I can see using our computer chip as a plot device where we must escort it out so let's save it. As for me well my guy is Army. I would say while he is trained in orbital insertion I would say a strike force would be more effiecent. Foxtrot12 19:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you probably still could come in and ram it in atmosphere, would definately be a way to go. But yeah plan is solid SPARTAN and Centurion strike teams disable shields and then get the hell out before the Call enters martyrdom or sends in the nuke strike. I think suicide is cooler but still your call. As well by your urge to resist I take it Torkamentov's page will soon be up. Am I correct? Foxtrot12 18:23, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Super-Spire I've noticed the post you've made on the Covenant Super-Spire talk page. I like the idea, just make sure that you do so once it's shields are down. ''I'll take care of that. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:25, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Losing Hope I have noticed that you haven't made any recent posts to the RP recently. In case you didn't know, you don't have to wait nearly as long as you have in between posts. Just give at least one other user a turn. Anyway, once we get the Super-Spire's shields down, we could use your ship to destroy it. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) about that, Guy Montag is a character from farenheit 451, the Grapes of Wrath is supposed to be full of book references Posting Sorry 'bout that. We were currently going to travel to your UNSC Siren's Call. Where me and Foxtrot have already planned to travel to Hades (a moon of some other planet) and salvage some lost MIA's (TheMerciless's characters). I will stop posting so frequently if you want though. Good luck, ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:43, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Your last post didn't make sense. Remember, Torkamentov is in the ''Grapes of Wrath'', orbiting Hades. Wait, are you saying that their are more Spires on Hades, 'cause that would make more sense. Unless you traveled back to Hope in the Grapes of Wrath, that is. If so, you might want to change it. Message me back, 'cause I am confused. Just in case you've lost track, the last post where I've used your character was 80.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 15:20, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure Just as long as Robert isnt killed, and the Grapes isnt destroyed. Also, after this rp, if you want to make your own Avenger class, please feel free to do so. Oh that's fine! I was just wondering because you sort of made it hard to distinguish. Sorry if I sounded mad. I'm not, = ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Your post about the loss of the Siren's Call and Mulgrew was probably the most emotional post on the RP so far. And in a good way too. Just letting you know, I thought it was EPIC, and I love all of your contributions to the Losing Hope project. Bravo, man, bravo. ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Your right. I remember that movie, you know a sequel will be released in 2012. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:00, December 13, 2010 (UTC) that sounds good so, how should Robert get there? should a Pelican from the Pax Americana ''pick him up? Or should one pick him up from the Gow, he talks to morgan, who informs him that Torkamentov is on the ''Pax,and then hitches a ride on a Pelican there? Sorry if I am confusing. TheivingFan 20:51, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Robert is on the Pax Americana.TheivingFan 22:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey did you send me the message asking about Vanity? If you did, please remember to sign future posts.Here is the link for the Vanity armor generator and WinRAR, the software needed to "unzip" the file http://veegie.com/Vanity/ http://www.rarlab.com/rar_archiver.htm . once you have dowloaded winRaR, click the download button on the Vanity page, and click open instead of save. You should be good from there, if you need further help, ask. . TheivingFan 02:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, in my next post after the one I just made. Would it make sense to have Gringrich go aboard the Grapes and deliver it to Robert? Yeah, sure! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:20, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Well once we get to Hope, I was going to make a post involving the quick evacuation and destruction of the Beowulf. From there, we would be dropped off within the vicinity of Tourtwign, specifically, Port Neandra. As for the RP ideas, I like the second idea the best. If you want, I could help you with it. Basically, it could occur in an alternate universe similar to the Mirror Universe in Star Trek. I like how the UNSC would strike first... but they aren't the UNSC, maybe they would be the UNFE (United Nations Federated Empire). Humans in your universe could be evil, attempting to imperialize the galaxy. Consider the idea. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Earth was overthrown by the Insurrectionists during the Insurrection? Am I genius or what!? ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:59, January 6, 2011 (UTC) For the earth govenment, I like the UEE. As for the Covenant being good, the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War could have always ended in a stale mate. The two forces join together, where it is tolerated that the San 'Shyuum continue using the Forerunner Dreadnaught, as long as they do not utilize or bring any harm to all other Forerunner artifacts that they encounter. This leads to them merely studying the artifacts. No embarking on the great journey... In fact, it becomes their job to safeguard the Halo Arrays from those whom wish to harm it. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait, I think that the Unified Earth Empire would be a better title to replace the Unified Earth Government. As for the United Nations Space Command, the alternate title could be... Imperial Nations Space Command, or INSC (I like the way that it sounds compared to UNSC). Now instead of the The Covenant Empire, why don't we call 'em The Progeny or The Predecessors. how does I'm looking forward to this becoming a big project too, not just an RP. Maybe we should get all of the basics and a project page down before we create the RP though. I shall begin the basic articles: Unified Earth Empire, Imperial Nations Space Command, The Progeny, a basic project page and a category page. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so if the insurrection doesn't win, then how would the UNSC have been replaced by the INSC? And especially with the UEG to the IEG? What would make everyone evil? I can make it where an older group of insurrectionists won a long time ago. This would make it where the same military leaders, military forces, etc. would remain the same, only their personalities and loyalties would be polar opposites to the UNSC. And the Covenant are still religious, just guardians as opposed to worshipers. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:57, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks man. I just think that things will just make a little more sense this way. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Opps, IEG was UEE... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 21:19, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'd say something different, that describes the terms of the union. What would you think of an anti-Master Chief?--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) OTL? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:33, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. As for The Progeny, just leave it to me... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:42, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool Cool. Just give me a day or two, 'cause I am sort of busy with Losing Hope and my CARNWENNAN Powered Assault Armor project... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:32, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I really don't think that it is a good idea to quote Shinzon word for word and turn it into an Admiral Cole quote... mix things up a little, please. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:55, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to voice Gringrich, or should I? TheivingFan 22:35, January 17, 2011 (UTC) May I use the Shadow drive as part of the Post-2552 modifications to all Avenger-classes? TheivingFan 00:51, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, just further that Hope's orbit. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:13, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I noticed your Adrmial was also headed to the spaceport. Care to share any ideas you had in mind? -Therider Rides Alone 22:50, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey, in the shards of reality why not make the UNSC Defense Force the INSC Offense Force. :) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:46, March 5, 2011 (UTC) What is the Rainforest war? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) You guys need to post. You know, to have some diversity. -Therider Rides Alone 00:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to post? Here's an update: Riley's knocked out and is slowly movingn toword a dead horse used as cover. Stopps is getting med treatment from matt with Tron's guidence. I don't know where Admiral is, maybe at the dead horse. Buon Vovage, -Therider Rides Alone 11:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) thought he was still in it. if so, it stopped working. --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up! Any more notices will be appreciated in the future. -M.S. 21:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry for ignoring the Shards of Reality for so long. I will jump back into the project tomorrow. ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 02:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Got it! I will make changes in personality. Merci! -M.S. 01:17, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Recently, I discovered how horrible your grammar has been becoming in the RP. I'm sorry to come across as rude, but please put a little more effort into avoiding this. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Azecreth, your writing has made way for some major plot additions (You also gotta admit that I am good at working with the situations that we've gotten ourselves into). Most importantly, however, I am quite impressed by your grammar improvement. Thanks, ;) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Battle Of NY Hi I saw your character on the RP and i just want ot say that feel free to call for asistance from my character (Captain Foster) and his Ship the UNSC Pride and the ODSTs aboard to help you retake and defend new york. -Captain Foster- UNSC PRIDE-C-321 04:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Saw your message there, and . . . Hey Azecreth. Believe it or not, this is Pikapi here, I am just using my friend Therider's account while I am at his house. It is fine if you write that your radio had only suffered minimal damage and had rebooted. The only problem is that I really wouldn't want you to include any more Covenant Supercarriers, now that the Seraphim has been destroyed. Any other class vessel is fine, and I will add it to the Loss of Hope page for you. Thanks, ----''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 13:15, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay. It will be in the system's asteroid belt? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 16:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) You have any plans for that Jackal we captured? If not, Can I use Nig-R-Yar? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) New York That would be good. Could you state that Hope's planetary poles have disapeared, and are now just a swarm of Sentinels. Just wondering, how is Shards comming? Any way I can help, as I am free for a little while. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC)---- How 'bout we let them get to the Grapes for now. Then they'll follow the Corvette into the portal (the sequel), we're we can form a squadron of Sabres to eliminate it? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:45, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Umm, what ship is Torkamentov commanding? Not the Grapes, I hope, as it was already taken. He is on the Pax Americana, right? And what class of starship is the Pax Americana? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 18:00, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up, i'll revise my post Follower We weren't talking about much. There was just some mis-communication over Follower's identity.--TehSpartan 00:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay then.--TehSpartan 18:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like an interesting idea, further straining the already tense working relationship between the two. So yes, feel free to. TheivingFan 21:25, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I'd suggest that you stick with heavy weapons or try shoving a fragmentation grenade into their holding tanks. I also believe that they are capable of flight, or at least hovering around. I suggest that you read the Halopedian article I linked to though. Have fun with it, and cheers!}} Thank you. Matt proclamation was only for show. He really use Armor Lock-Down. And I forgot where I found it. You could try google. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 22:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, You still on Gaining Faith? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 11:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Please vote for Losing Hope for this year's best collab. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 20:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) GF I have seen the post. I've just been so busy I can't post. When midterms are over Tuesday I'll post --TehSpartan 18:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) That was never specified. The two Sangheili with the most power at this point are probably Daryyk and Cor. During the Loss of Hope, I predicted that their leader was Darc 'Varmen, who died early on in the Battle of the Super-Spire. After that, a minor Prophet serving far from the scene of the battle could have taken the fleets into his own hands. Now, inside of the Zenith Complex, however, the Covenant are isolated, and have lost contact with command. Its every ship for their self now. The UNSC are in a similar predicament, with little chance of contacting the Grapes of Wrath. — Pikapi (Chat • ) 20:42, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Well I've been gone for a while, and am not up to date on everything. You shouldn't have problems trying to contact other UNSC ships, as long as you have some sort of connection to them. — Pikapi (Chat • ) 03:17, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I like. :) — Pikapi (Chat • ) 21:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Survival of the Fittest The Defense of Draco III Thanks for deciding to join us! Admiral Torkamentov fits into the story very well! If you have enough experience with Naval writing, I want me and you to be in charge of the Naval aspect of Draco III. I have an Admiral Character that I have yet to name, and I feel that if we discuss what our plans should be and some specific details of story, that this RP will go great! --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 20:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Updates I have updated some things on the page, if you all will RE-read the summary, objectives and other things, it will help you better understand the situation. Thank you. The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 20:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wraith Tanks I will do what I can, I also am not good at Writing Covenant, but I am how-ever rather good at writing Armor engagements for Humans, I run Tank-Sims and so I know how tank crews communicate, I will attempt to help you as we go, and I can write in a UNSC Tank Platoon as well, so you can have some interesting combat. --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 00:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Draco III Starting Date Hello, I would like to inform you all that the RP will start on Friday of next week, at around 6:00 CST. I will post the first item, then you may follow suit. Thank you. -- Captain J. Foster, UNSC Navy, Visamare, Reach. 02:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC)